Big Data platforms are typically implemented in data centers located in multiple locations each of which may provide one or more of computational resources, networking resources, and storage resources. Big Data platforms continuously run different jobs or tasks that use the resources. The platform uses resource managers to allocate resources and schedulers to schedule jobs or tasks for applications based on the allocated resources. The allocation may be preset based on the specific task. Also, once the allocation decision is made, the task typically runs to completion on the resources that were allocated. Since there may be many tasks being run and also started on the resources, the resource usage conditions may be constantly changing. This may cause the execution of the task to be adversely affected if the resources become overloaded with executing other tasks.